Nothing more and Nothing less
by puddingkiller
Summary: Ciel awoke, drenched in sweat, his chest heaving, hands shaking and head pounding, it had only been a dream, nothing more and nothing less, although some how Ciel found himself wishing it hadn't just been a dream. Warning Yaoi be prepared.
1. Chapter 1

"Sebastian, bring me a cup of tea, would you?"

"Of course, my Lord." Ciel watched as his butler left the study before turning back to the paperwork laid out on his desk, most of which were completely useless and ended up being tossed back to the same pitiful trash heap they came from. A few moments passed before a knock on the door was heard.

"Come in." Sebastian stepped through the door, carrying what Ciel expected -and hoped- to be a cup of earl grey tea, his suspicions were proven correct when his butler listed the tea and its contents.

"Will there be anything else bocchan?" Ciel sighed, taking a drink from the cup placed before him.

"Not at the moment Sebastian, thank you." The butler looked questionable at his master, not knowing the terms 'thank you' were even in his vocabulary.

"Are you feeling alright my lord?"

The question caught Ciel off guard, "y-yes of course." Within less than a second Sebastian was at his side, his hand held against the earls forehead checking his temperature. "What are you doing?"

"Bocchan you're burning up, let me put you back to bed, I'll bring you a fresh cup of tea-"

"I am not going back to bed Sebastian, I have work that needs to be completed by the end of the day and I cannot do that in bed." Ciel batted his butlers hand away from him, it was true he didn't feel like himself today, but that was nothing to worry about he would be just fine, he was tougher than he looked.

"Honestly master, must you always be so stubborn? Your work shall suffer if you don't keep your health up, you have already completed most of todays schedule, retiring a bit early will make no difference. As your butler I am only looking out for your well being." Ciel scowled at the ground, fully aware Sebastian was correct like always, not that the earl would ever admit that. He kept his eyes on the ground as he stood his head spinning before he fell into his butlers waiting arms. Ciel was swept off his feet, his arms wrapped around the taller man's neck, and his chest vibrated with the chuckle that escaped his lips.

"Shut up." Ciel murmured as he was carried to his room.

Sebastian set him carefully onto his bed, silently undressing his master and covering him in his nightshirt. Ciel scurried under his covers, his butler tucking him in tightly. "Will there be anything else my lord?" Ciel shook his head. "Sleep well my young master." The earl turned on his side and sunk deeper into the bed as Sebastian left the room.

.oO0Oo.

Ciel's mouth fell open but no sound escaped his lips as pleasure built inside him, nails dug into his skull and raked down his back; teeth nipped at his neck, a tongue darting out to taste skin. A whimper escaped Ciel's mouth, his own arms bound high above his head and struggling to get free, his wrists burning against the coarse textured rope desperate to be free.

The soft lips moved down his neck, taking time to lavish his collarbone before continuing down his chest, taking his nipple into the demon's mouth, his tongue flicking the peak. Ciel ground his marvelous white teeth together, trying even harder to pull free from his binding, he needed to tangle his fingers in the silky black hair, have those talented lips on his, to be in control. A hand slithered down his torso and gripped at his member, hissing in pleasure Ciel threw his head back, as skilled fingers rubbed at him.

"Enjoying yourself aren't we my lord?"

.oO0Oo.

Ciel awoke, drenched in sweat, his chest heaving, hands shaking and head pounding, it had only been a dream, nothing more and nothing less, although some how Ciel found himself wishing it hadn't just been a dream.


	2. Chapter 2

Ciel had not been himself all day, ever since he had woken in the night due to his illicit dream featuring his butler; the dream itself had brought up many internal battles that kept Ciel from sleep, and was beginning to affect his work. He wasn't going to deny that he had feelings for the older man, he just had to figure out how to act upon his new urges properly. He had spent his morning devising a plan, it didn't take him long the hardest part was working up the courage to actually put it into action. Finally becoming fed up with himself Ciel rang the bell that called his butler to his side, in a matter of seconds a knock on the door was audible.

"Come in."

Sebastian walked through the doors bowing at his master. "Is there something I could do for you my lord?"

"Actually there is, please close the door Sebastian, I wish to talk with you privately." The butler complied, closing the door and stepping further into the study. "Sebastian, I had the oddest dream last night... Surprisingly enough you were involved in it." His butler's eyebrows raised at this comment.

"May I inquire to what this dream was about bocchan?"

Ciel nodded, "it was very improper, illicit even... I don't suppose you understand what I am talking about." He watched from the corner of his eye as his butler licked his lips.

"I understand exactly what you're saying, Ciel."

* * *

**I know this is short, but I needed to add this so the next chapter can be filled with lemoney goodness! So I hope you'll stick around for it, I should have it updated by tomorrow night.**


	3. Chapter 3

Ciel's breathing was ragged, still in disbelief his darkest desire had been granted. Lips pecked slowly down his jaw, he struggled to move his hands but the bonds held tight, digging deeper into his skin, Ciel could not bear such an agonizingly slow assault on his neck; teeth dug into his skin before lips surrounded the bite and Sebastians tongue darted out to coat the skin in his saliva. The earl hardly managing to choke down his moans as the pace continued. Nails gently dug into his skull, pulling his head back to reveal more of the submissive boys skin to be ravished by the demon.

Their lips met again, locking in a sloppy, teeth grinding, passionate kiss; Sebastian sucked on his masters bottom lip, taking advantage of his vulnerability and pushing his tongue inside his mouth. Sebastian's hands wandered down his masters bare chest, his nails grazing the soft, pale skin; his fingertips brushed against the top of the earls member.

"My, my young master, you seem to be enjoying yourself."

Ciel glared at his butler, "shut up." He began tugging at his bindings again, and hissing as the rope cut into his skin. Sebastian chuckled at his masters eagerness, slowly lifting his head to the stream of blood slowly moving down his body, the butlers tongue darting out and licking it up, sending a shiver down Ciel's spine.

Sebastian's fingers wrapped around his masters shaft, his thumb spreading his pre-cum and electing a moan from his master.

"Sebastian stop teasing me." Ciel hissed desperately wanting the older man inside of him.

"Yes, my Lord."

* * *

**So, this is it for now, there's going to be another chapter where I finish this, I hope you'll stick around!**

**Please leave comments, I'm always looking for new ideas and it makes me happy to know you guys like the story! **

**Thanks for the faves and follows!**

**R&R!**


	4. Chapter 4

Even in the pitch black darkness Ciel could still make out the sly smirk that was plastered to the demons face as he began to remove the rest of his clothing. Sebastian smirked, climbing back onto his master, his hungry lips recapturing the teens and his hands moving down the earls body. Ciel parted his lips allowing his butlers tongue to enter his mouth. Sebastian took the opportunity to push his fingers into the lord, swallowing the moan that escaped into his mouth. Slowly Sebastian added another digit, curling against his walls and thrusting powerfully into him before exiting completely.

Sebastian licked his fingers off, "Delicious." Ciel began to protest but was silenced with a scream as Sebastian entered him without warning. Ciel could have sworn he was being torn open, if it wasn't for the intense sense of pleasure he felt he would have ordered Sebastian to stop. The demon's hand gently wrapped around his masters manhood, his lips gently kissing the fragile skin on Ciel's neck. The earl was slowly getting used to the feeling of having Sebastian inside of him, his hips began bucking into Sebastians hips and grip; he shouted out as Sebastian hit a particularly sweet spot.

The butler smirked knowing full well he had found the teens prostate, and made an effort to continue hitting the spot that made his master cry out in ecstasy. Ciel's hands wrapped around the rope and pulled harder on it, as he felt a pool of warmth build inside of him; he wasn't the only one nearing the end, Sebastian began to grunt his movements becoming fiercer and more animalistic.

"Se...bas...tian." Ciel groaned, his head thrown back; unable to control himself he came, his seed covering his butler and his own chests. After a few more thrusts Sebastian joined his master in bliss, both riding out their climaxes.

* * *

**I know it's not very long but I didn't want to make anyone have to wait any longer, this isn't how it was going to go, but you'll find out in the next chapter the plot twist I have in mind! **

**:D I feel especially devious today, sorry that really sucks for you!**

**I really appreciate getting your comments and I love all the support I'm getting! Keep it coming! **

**Until next time! **


	5. Chapter 5

Ciel squirmed under his butler, his breath quickly become uneven; their afternoons often ending the same way, Ciel being thrown onto his back and taken by Sebastian. Neither party had a problem with the activity, it had become enjoyable almost instantly and Ciel could no longer hold his own when their lips meant in his study, he found himself noticing how Sebastian moved, how his touch would lingerie only for a second, and how Ciel would find his servants eyes moving down his body, hunger apparent in them as he licked his lips; there was nothing he would do that did not make the boy thirst for the demons touch, and attention.

"Are you alright bocchan? You seem to be somewhere else entirely." Lastly was Sebastians ability to read his young master, he always knew just how to receive the reaction he wanted, without even trying. Ciel simply scoffed in response, gasping slightly as the older man entered him, their lips met in a heated kiss, their tongues knew it wouldn't be long until they both finished, they typically lasted about the same amount of time.

A sudden knock on the door snapped them both from their blissful encounter. Sebastian instantly pulled himself together, not bothering to stop his ministrations on his master. "What is it?" He asked, his voice perfect in everyway.

"S-Sorry to interrupt, yes I am, but Lady Elizabeth wished to see her betrothed." Ciel continued to bite his lip, refusing to let any sound escape his mouth.

"Please inform her the young master will be right down." He spoke, thrusting into Ciel with a greater speed.

"O-Of course!"

Ciel groaned, "and you didn't even stop?" He demanded, speaking against the back of his hand.

"Why would I have done, that, you seem to be enjoying yourself. And besides the door is locked, nobody is able to get in." Ciel threw his head back, his climax only moments gasped, his load releasing onto his stomach, his butler only moments behind him.

As Sebastian dressed, Ciel caught his breath, his butler cleaning him to the point in which he was presentable. It took only moments for him to dress his master, fixing his ruffled hair and wiping the few beads of sweat from his forehead with a rag; he held the door open for Ciel, watching as he walked towards the stairwell, in the direction of his betrothed, Lady Elizabeth.

* * *

**So, this is where we are, sorry for not updating sooner, I wasn't feeling like myself yesterday but I'm better-ish now! **

**Thanks for your support and comments, please keep them coming I really love them all, they make me want to keep writing!**

**So wait to see what happens next, there will be Elizabeth involved. I'm just going to add because I haven't before that I do not own anything, and Ciel is older, I'm going to say he's about 16, because that seems more acceptable than 13 to me -.- **

**So please keep listening in!**


	6. Chapter 6

"Ciel!" Elizabeth cried, pulling her fiance into a hug as soon as he had descended from the stairs, "Oh, I've missed you so much, how have you been?"

Ciel gently pushed her back, "Lizzie, what are you doing here?"

She ignored that he didn't respond to her question, instead taking his hands in hers. "Well I came to see you of course, it has been so long since I last saw you."

"Does anybody know you are here?" He asked, already knowing the answer, she had grown out of a few of her old habits, but she was still unable to let her family know of her whereabouts.

"Do you honestly have to ask? I snuck out of course, although I doubt anyone will even know I'm gone, they're all far too busy preparing for our trip to Paris next week; that reminds me, I know I've already asked but you really should come along, it would be such fun to have you there." She asked him, her face as bright as the sun, he knew he would be unable to say no to her.

"I am so sorry my Lady, but the young master is far too busy for a vacation at the moment." Sebastian spoke from behind the couple, Elizabeth jumped from Ciel's grip and moved to the butler.

"Oh, Sebastian, how are you doing?" She inquired, always being far too kind to such a mear butler.

He smiled at her, his hand crossed over his chest, "you are always so kind my Lady, I have been doing quite well, but I really must be tending to tonights dinner preparations. If you would excuse me." Sebastian bowed, leaving the two along.

"Well let's not stay here all day, come Lizzie, we can talk more in the parlor."

* * *

**I'm not even really considering this a chapter, it was just to introduce Lizzie, so you're getting it just because I've been up all night and didn't have anything better to do and the WoW servers are going to be updating so I can't play. **

**Anyway please do enjoy and leave feed back!**


	7. Chapter 7

Elizabeth sighed, slumping further back into her chair as Ciel shut the doors, she sighed resting her chin against her hands as her betrothed took the seat opposite of her. She turned her gaze towards him.

"So, how are you and Sebastian, as madly in love as always?"

Ciel raised his eyebrows at her comment, "how are you and Lord Edmund, I suspects he has been treating you correctly?"

Elizabeth laughed, "he has been nothing but a gentle man, but after that sweet little letter you sent him you could expect nothing less."

"I just want to make sure he's not taking advantage of you Lizzie, I care not only for you but your well being as well."

She waved away at his concern, "I thought as long as we're keeping this facade up I might as well visit you, we can't have anyone suspecting that the two of us have eyes for another now can we." She winked at him, while she continued to explain herself, "and besides it has been so long since I last saw you, and I do take it upon myself to check in on my dearest of friends from time to time, so tell me how you are doing?"

"Much better than our previous encounter I can assure you, although I do have quite a bit of work beginning to pile up again."

"Always you and your work, tell me Ciel, when was the last time you had a bit of fun?"

"Less than an hour ago actually, your arrival interrupted us."

Elizabeth looks pleasantly surprised at his response, her lips curling into a smirk that was very much one of her own. "I am so glad to hear that you aren't all work and no play, but I wasn't referring to your more animalistic side Ciel."

He chuckled, "Lizzie can you ever simply tell me what you want?"

"But what's the fun in that, it's far too boring never to play a few games, so how about it, let's play another game?"

* * *

**So before I say anything else I need to give some credit for helping me with my ideas to my friend Jelly.**

**Anyways, if you're confused please keep reading while I try to answer any of your questions, first off yes, Lizzie knows all about Ciel and Sebastian, in fact she has a lover of her own, Lord Edmund, I just made up the name maybe it had something to do with the Narnia soundtrack I was listening to... Anyway, they're both in the middle of a scandal, although it is relatively new, nobody besides them know about it... Well except for Edmund... but screw him, he has no life right now, he's just a name :( poor him, no Sebastian doesn't know.**

**If you have other questions leave a review and I'll get to you, I just have a few shout outs to make...**

**Promocat- I just wanted to say that your review reminded me of the viscount druitt and for that I will always love you.**

**Lazy Kitten- There is no way in hell I'm going to make this a mpreg, sorry if that upsets anybody, but I will not ever write one, I think they are distasteful, again not trying to offend anyone I just personally have no desire to read or write them!**

**Keep following, faveing and reviewing, I love them all and it makes me so happy when I get a notification or a comment, they make me want to keep writing. **

**Thanks and sorry this was a bit long, I don't usually feel the need to explain a chapter!**

**^.^**


	8. Chapter 8

"You've been practicing haven't you Elizabeth?" Ciel spoke through a straight face as he stared at the chess board.

"Only a few times, perhaps you're not fully invested in the game Ciel." She smirked as he slowly slid his bishop across the board. "Tell me, what's gotten you distracted."Ciel blushed, dismissing his butler as his betrothed pondered her next move.

"Ah, so it is all Sebastian's fault," She giggled at him, randomly deploying her rook onto Ciel's side of the game. "Oh you two are just so sweet together, but it is quite the scandal is it not?"

Ciel rolled his eyes smirking at her, "I wouldn't forget that you also have a skeleton in your closet. so you're not as innocent as you're making yourself out to be."

"Oh Ciel lighten up," She leaned back in her chair. "I wouldn't let you go down without me, and you have it planned out so perfectly that I doubt anything could ever go wrong."

"You have far too much confidence in my my lady." He smiled cockly at her, "I don't even think I believe in my own plan that much."

Having lost her concentration Ciel smirked at her moving his piece, "Checkmate." She looked down at the board in shock.

"You're far too good at this game for your own good, do you ever go outside?"

"When the weather permits."

* * *

**Yes I know it's short but it's all I got, my friends cousin's in town so we're all spending time together and her birthday's coming up so I'm kinda swamped, tomorrow I will be writing all day to keep updating ALL of my stories so be happy for that!**

**Anyways please comment, and sorry fangirls no smutty goodness this time. **


	9. Chapter 9

Ciel's back was pressed against the wall, his butlers eyes boring into his own but not a word was spoken. The moment Elizabeth had left, Sebastian had taken advantage of his young masters divided attention; his body was towering above the blue eyed earl, but he didn't seem surprised at Sebastian's actions.

"You shouldn't talk so loudly about Lady Elizabeth's and your own affairs, did you actually forget that I'm not human?" Ciel smirked at Sebastians comment, of course he didn't forget, he knew his butler would hear about their plans, that's what he wanted, to see his reaction, it was after all still a game.

"I didn't know you were one for eavesdropping." His smirk still plastered onto his face.

"My Lord, I'm only interested in your welfare, you know that very well."

"Then what is your opinion on our new predicament Sebastian?" Ciel pushed his face towards his butlers, "I'm just dying to know."

The demon sighed, pecking his masters lips quickly, "I think you are even more foolish than I thought, my lord."

Ciel cocked his head, "you always think that." He pushed his lips against the older mans again, this time making sure to take his time devouring them; using the tie around his neck, Ciel pulled him down to his height, relishing in the taste of his butlers mouth. "If anything I'd assume you'd be flattered." He whispered as lips trailed down his neck, drawing the breath from his lungs.

"Of course I am bocchan, but it wasn't all up to you was it, your betrothed also held the eyes of another." He murmured his tongue dancing along the young boys skin.

"Which is why it worked out so perfectly."

"So you are saying you hold feelings for me? Now now bocchan, you aren't becoming weak are you?" He teased, nibbling at the earls pulse point, when he didn't receive a response he continued. "Should we take this somewhere a little more private?" He didn't wait for a response, picking up his master and setting his sights for Ciel's bedroom.

* * *

**Hey remember me? Yeah the person who won't stop uploading new stories... Sorry about that, it means it gets harder for me to update. I still love you!**

**Anyways you have some wonderful smut cumming your way so stay tuned! And please do review, I'm quickly running out of ideas, then this will just turn into unrelated oneshots and I don't want that! I call upon you, my viewers for help! **

**Thanks in advance! :D**


End file.
